All Angles of her betrayl
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: She left him for Logan, and everyone knows that she made the wrong choice... who is she? Take a wild guess. REVIEW, no flames.
1. I can't stand it

Scott saw them dancing…together and nearly lost it. He couldn't stand the sight of them together. He stared at her with more then just a passing glance…it was a full-fledged lingering "I wish you were mine again," glance. Scott had just felt the world turn a ugly color green for envy and jealousy, and he cherished it dearly. He could learn to be happy for them later, but for now he'd just be happy with what he had or didn't have as the case may be. Scott knew their relationship was built on lust and even love for Logan and Scott had no idea what from her, and he could only pray that she'd be in his arms instead of Logan's.   
People thought Scott could control his feelings for her when she'd gotten with Logan…that he'd stop loving her, but no…the feelings were still there and stronger then ever. He'd fallen for her a long time ago…the first time he'd laid eyes on her, and she'd thought their mutual attraction would go away with time due to the age difference. But he'd stayed strong in his belief that they'd be together forever, and it seemed she'd read his mind and decided maybe there was more then a mutual attraction between the two of them. They'd become friends before they'd loved each other, but then their relationship was ruined in the romance department.  
Logan had returned to steal her away and would not believe that she didn't want his attention or pursuit. Logan had just come and stole her away from Scott before he could open his mouth and say anything at all. Scott was brokenhearted, but still loved her deeply. Nothing could change the fact that Logan loved her no matter how much Scott tried to deny it…Scott couldn't, and Scott had known by the way Logan acted and said her name…Scott hated it. Scott wanted her to be his more then life itself, but Logan was always standing in his way.   
She stared at Scott while dancing with Logan, and when she noticed his look…she almost cried. She loved Scott and should not have let Logan tempt her away with his animal roughness or tough love, but she'd let him. Now it was like she was seeing through black glasses where the only light she'd ever get was from Scott's face. She knew Logan was wild and free and that she could never tame him, and soon he'd leave her alone there at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Scott would be left to pick up the broken pieces of her life, and she wasn't quite sure he'd want them after all this.  
"Scott…" She whispered out as she watched him leave. 


	2. On lookers

Scott turned as if he'd heard her voice and he gave one sad smile to her, and her black world became light. Scott would take care of her, and he'd forgive her even if she never forgave herself. Scott would pick up the pieces of her life and cherish them, and he'd put them back together with love and gentleness. Scott would always be there, and he loved her. Scott's only way of showing this was to brighten her world with that smile…and suddenly it was enough.  
Logan had heard her due to his enhanced hearing, but Logan as always decided to ignore it and take pleasure that she was here and not with Scott. Logan had wanted her since the day he saw her as well, but the only difference was that Logan did have her. Logan would gladly die for her, and that made their relationship easier. He knew one day he'd have to leave…the outdoors, nature, and the wild would call him to them, and who was he not to answer their calls? He just wanted to live in the moment for now, and not in the future, never the future.  
Ororo silently watched all this take place, her stoic features never faltering. She was the weather Goddess, she'd always silently watch. Ororo would give advice, but would stand back while the others made fools of them selves. She'd be the onlooker…part of the crowd, but not the performer. Yes, one day she'd be a performer, but not in this show. During this she'd just watch and contemplate the possibilities of each out come, and what she'd do if in that situation. Ororo was very much alive, and very observant. She had to be…she was a Goddess after all. "Fools are sent to provide us with entertainment." - Gresset in Le Méchant  
Xavier watched as his son left the room, and Xavier's brow furrowed as he wondered how his son got in this situation in the first place. His son, Scott Summers, was living his life as though it had never been better when inside was a rage of emotion like a typhoon. Xavier knew the façade would come apart if it took much more of a beating, the emotions like waves on a poor defenseless rock, pretty soon it would crumble. What would be left if it cracked? That question was one that Xavier found himself thinking and yet fearing. Unusual for him to have to put this much thought into one question, but he feared the many outcomes of the question. What would happen? 


	3. Traitor

Kurt and Kitty were too caught up in their own moment to really realize anything taking place, but had they, Kitty would have cried as Kurt held her and whispered comforting things into her ear. Then Kitty would have tearfully asked Kurt to go to the punch bowel and get her some punch so she could splash it in Logan's face for ruining a relationship that was so perfect. And Kurt would've laughed but it wouldn't have reached his eyes as he contemplated what would happen if he did what she asked.  
Jubilee and Bobby had noticed, and their reactions were not very nice to Logan. Jubilee had gave him a glare and the finger, and Bobby had glared as he mouthed "Traitor." Neither reaction made Logan that mad; because she was in his arms…he couldn't go wrong with her there in his arms like that. Jubilee then stuck her tongue out at him and glared meanly at him. Bobby made and ice sculpture of the woman in Logan's arms, only the woman was now in Scott's arms…and Scott and her were kissing. That earned a middle claw from Logan, and that was behind his woman's back at Bobby. Bobby felt slightly better, but not quite, so he threw an ice ball at Logan and it hit Logan on the head.  
Logan glared a deadly glare at the pair, and was doing everything possible not to kill them. He was furious, and when Bobby and Jubilee had continued he was extremely ready to kill them. Logan let go of her as the song ended, and then took off towards Bobby and Jubilee. He'd never noticed the mistake he'd made by leaving her alone on the middle of the dance floor, and even when he did it was too late. What the ice sculpture had depicted was coming true right before his very eyes. Why hadn't he thought into the future?Logan had pulled away from her as the song ended, and she was alone on the dance floor. She felt alone, but then she felt a familiar presence from behind her. She turned to see Scott holding out his hand to her, and she saw exactly what he was offering her. He was giving her a choice right then, and also a reminder that he'd always be there no matter what. Her world was pure white at this thought.  
Scott had watched this from the doorway, and he came behind her and held out his hand. Scott knew what he was offering her and was sure she'd know as well. When she turned he'd saw a look of relief as though she was getting the only thing that mattered to her right that instant. She slowly took his hand, and her eyes had a beautiful alive look, and Scott loved her as she loved him.  
She wanted to dance with him, and to be held by him. The song matched the occasion due to the fact that Remy was the D.J. and knew what to play when. The song was Come What May by Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman off of Moulin Rouge, and it was perfect. 


	4. Come what may I don't own lyrics

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Scott slowly leaned forward and kissed her, and he felt like he never wanted that moment to end, but knew that it might. Scott loved her, and it grew day by day. He wanted to stay there with her forever, and never let anyone take her away.  
  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you till the end of time  
  
Scott would give up his life for her, and he'd dedicate it to her. He wants to marry her, and she knew now more then ever. Seasons may change, winter to spring, but he'll always love her… She shed one silver looking tear.  
  
Come what may  
Come what may   
Come what may  
I will love you   
Until my dying day  
  
He would love no matter what may come, and he would cherish what would come forever. He would love her until his dying day, and that was his promise to her in that moment.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
  
The world was suddenly all light for her, and she saw that everything was so graceful. Her life wasn't a waste, because it revolved around him. His life revolved around her, and that was perfect enough.  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide, sing out this song  
And I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you  
I love you   
Until the end of time  
  
No matter where she was, no matter how much it would take for him to get there he'd get there if she asked for him to come to her. Nothing would stop him, there were no mountains to high, and no rivers to wide, because he'd always come to be by her side. Storm clouds would gather, and stars may collide, but they'd love each other until the end of time.  
  
Come what may   
Come what may  
I will love you   
Until my dying day  
  
She didn't care what came their way, as long as they were together and in love. She knew their love would last until their dying days. She was happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
Come what may   
Come what may  
I will love you   
Until my dying day  
  
Scott didn't care what Logan would do, and no matter what he'd love her. Until his dying day, no beyond that he'd love her in heaven. He loved her with all his heart, and here she was in his arms.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
  
The world was perfect and they were happy together, but it didn't really matter if the world was or not. They were having the perfect moment.  
  
Come what may   
Come what may  
I will love you   
Until my dying day 


	5. Death and marriage

They never noticed Logan coming up, and they never noticed the anger. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed passionately, but then Logan filled with anger pushed Scott away from her with a hard shove. Scott got up as Logan came towards him again, and got ready to fight. Scott didn't want this or to hurt Logan, but Logan wanted to hurt Scott. Logan tried to stab Scott, and would have if the woman the two men loved hadn't stepped in the way of Logan's claws. Logan pulled his claws out in horror, the woman fell into Scott's arms. People were aware of what was going on only because of Scott's cry of anguish. Scott was crying , his breath came in short gasps, and for the first time he didn't care who saw.  
"Oh… Look…" Jubilee had stated as the woman floated in the air. Jubilee watched as the woman opened her mouth to sing, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain too high. No river too wide, sing out this song. And I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide. But I love you. I love you. Until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you. Until my dying day."  
As she was singing her body was healing and slowly she was floating upright, and put gracefully to the ground. Everyone watched her in amazement, and she only walked over to Scott as he stared and said, "Come what may. I will love you. Until my dying day." He grabbed her and kissed her as everyone watched, and Logan turned and left on one of Scott's bikes. Scott pulled out a box from his pocket and got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"  
She stared at the ring, which had belonged to the woman that came before her, but that woman was killed a long time ago. She stared at Scott, and pulled him up as she took the ring and kissed him. Everyone cheered, and she was happier then she'd been in a long time. "When will we be married?" She'd asked.  
He wondered and thought and then replied, "A day, next week, month, it doesn't matter as long as we're together." And then kissed her again, and this time with passion that made everyone else look away for a minute. 


	6. The happily ever after

In a couple months Logan returned and became the best man of Scott's wedding, and he'd been very happy for Scott and the woman he loved still. The wedding was fine, and right after Scott and his old love had left he felt oddly…relieved.  
"What are we going to do now Mr. Scott Summers?" She asked quietly as he set her on the bed.  
"Oh, I have an idea, Mrs. Marie Summers." Scott stated as he kissed her and as they began to reinforce their relationship with something that only married couples could do.  
They happily had children, and Logan went on to marry Ororo… (Who'd have guessed? ^_^) And they lived through whatever came their way, and their lives were bright and they always cherished their love. They moved brightly forward, and yet…did Marie make the right decision in the end? They all seemed to think so, but still did they ponder this.  
  
~* Fin *~ 


End file.
